


The listener

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Other, Second person POV, shippers don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: hmm i steal from ghet
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841710
Kudos: 75





	The listener

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts), [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



You listen to the man who plays.

It's a strange kind of haunting.

You listen as you farm.

It's peaceful.

You wish that you could be as strong as he is.

You don't want to think of yourself as a coward.

So you carve your name into buildings with your sword and add an extra message, a hope for the future. 'Technoblade never dies.'

You keep farming.

And you hear the music stop.

When you hear it start up again, you raise your hand in a silent cheer for him.

And it's a lonely sort of victory at the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> hmm i steal from ghet


End file.
